There has conventionally been proposed a tape printing apparatus that replaceably houses a tape cassette accommodating a set of a receptor type printing tape and an ink ribbon inside wherein its printing unit such as thermal head or the like carries out printing on an ink-ribbon-side surface of the printing tape, then the after-printed printing tape is cut off by its cutter unit and ejected.